You Belong With Me
by Damon X Misaki
Summary: My name's Katenis O'Brien, I'm the alpha of my pack. I have a best friend Jace Williams, who's also my beta. My pack is more then family to me. My worst enemies are vampires. At day I'm the serious alpha, and at night I'm the party animal. I'm addicted to clubbing, tattoos and drinking. My life changed in a blink of an eye when I met David Michelangelo Cavallo... who's a vampire..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It's been awhile since I've wrote a story, I've been writing fanfics for 4years now :p **  
><strong>Normally I need to update 7 fanfics.. But I'm stuck with this story in my head (^_^) Lucky you!<strong>  
><strong>I hope you guys will love this~ Well Then let's get this started ;D<strong>

**This story is inspired by TVD and TO, but everything in this story.. characters or what so ever, belongs to me. ;D**

Katenis's POV:

I stop my car in front of my house, well it's the pack's house. I get out of my car and close the car's door behind me. I go with my hand over my motorcap and grin. I hear someone behind me say:"Your car is your first love." I grin and say:"Jace, It's a 1969 Ford Mustang. Who doesn't love this baby?" I look at Jace and see him smilling, I smile and he says:"Where did you go Kat?" I go with my hand through my hair and say:"I went grocery shopping." Jace lifts an eyebrow and says:"I told you to send Andrew and Colton to go grocery shopping." I sigh and say:"Well last time I send those two idiots, they didn't even bring half of what I asked them to buy. So I'm just going to do it myself."

Jace shakes his head and says:"Come, Let me help you bring everything inside." I smile and hugs him, Jace chuckles and says:"You're always being so strict and serious." I grin and say:"Well iff you have a pack full of idiots, who Like to mess around. You need to be strict and serious, or else they'll never listen." I see Jackson the youngest wolf of the pack, run after Andrew with a bucket of paint. I sigh and shout:"JACKSON!" Jackson stops running and puts the bucket behind his back. I walk towards him and say:"How many times did I tell you to not Play around with paint? I need this to paint some rooms in the house."

I grab the bucket from his hand and I'm about to say something. But stop when I feel something sticky drip down my face. I touch my cheek and look at my hand. Yellow paint... I turn around and see Michael laughing, he immediately stops laughing when he sees me. Michael swallows many times and says with a shaky voice:"Alpha Katenis...I...I..I really didn't know it was you. I swear!" I growl and my eyes turn red, Michael's trembling in fear. I stand right in front of him and growl. Michael falls on the ground and I hear Jace say:"That's enough Kat, leave the lill didn't know it was you, He wouldn't even dare trow a bucket full of paint on you."

I relax and say to Michael:"Iff I see you or Jackson playing around with paint One more time... I will rip you to shreds. Understand?" Michael shakes his head, I growl and Michael noddes. Jackson stands beside Michael and says:"Yes, Alpha Katenis. We won't do it again." I nod and say:"Now go clean the game room. It looks as iff pigs have been living there." Jace laughs and I want to laugh so badly, But I can't or else these two lill pups... Will start laughing too, and they'll make jokes of everything I will ever say to them. Jackson noddes and says:"Yes, Alpha Katenis."

I nod and they both run inside the house. Jace puts his arm around my shoulder and says:"Did you have to be so strict?" I sigh and say:"I don't have a choice, even though I would love to talk to them the way I talk to you." Jace smiles and says:"But even though you're strict and serious, the pack still loves you. Many guys in the pack find you extremely hot when you're angry." I lift an eyebrow and say:"What? Are you serious?" Jace noddes and I laugh.

He chuckles and I say:"I don't believe you, sometimes I smell like sweat. I'm strict, serious, shout alot, work on everyone's nerves, stronger then any guy in the pack, I eat like a pig, and workout just like guys. I don't even look lady like, I'm always wearing my jeans or short shorts. I can't even remember the last time I was wearing a dress." Jace rolls his eyes and says:"You're an idiot, just look around you." I look confused and Jace says:"Just forget I said that, but still you're a beautiful girl. There isn't a wolf that hasn't been in love with you."

I shake my head and say:"You don't have to lie, to make me feel better." Jace sighs and says:"Nevermind, I won't say it again." I lift my shoulders up, and start bringing all the stuff from the trunk inside.. I get inside the kitchen and smile when I smell pasta. I see Mariella chopping some pepers, she smiles when she sees me. I smile and say:"It's smells like heaven here." Mariella smiles and says:"Grazi, I'm making chicken and gorgonzola pasta. Your favorite."

I walk towards Mariella and hug her. She smiles and I say:"I love you Mari." She smiles and says:"I love you too Kat." I chuckle and say:"You and Jace are totally the same. You always say the same things, and still call me Kat." Mariella noddes and says:"We're Mates after all. After awhile you'll start doing the things your mate does." I roll my eyes and say:"Well that Will never happen." Mariella sighs and says:"Stop saying that. Having a mate makes your life complete. Its's as iff you've found your other half. Believe me, your life will never be the same without him."

I open the fridge, and grab a cold beer. I open the beer can and drink a mouth full. Mariella shakes her head and says:"You drink like a dude." I chuckle and say:"Well Mari, what do you expect? I'm the alpha of a pack filled with guys. Jace is lucky to have a lady-like girlfriend." Mariella rolles her eyes, she hates it when I behave like a guy. I lean against the fridge and say:"Well, I want to know your opinion. On what I said about mates." I sigh and say:"Mari, I'm really not interested in any guy right now. I'm too busy ruling this pack, I don't have time for a mate or whatever."

Mari lifts her shoulders up and says:"Just say whatever you want, there will come a day when you'll understand me. I hope that day comes very soon." I nod and say:"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Mari." She continues cooking and I leave the kitchen. Time to talk to my pack, I walk back outside. Once I'm outside, I growl loud. The whole pack is standing beside me in a few seconds." I go with my hand through my hair and say:"I heard that vampires are back in town." Many members of my pack growl, others look mad.

I drink the rest of my beer and and say:"I know that you're all angry, those filthy bloodsuckers. I will never forgive them for what they did to my sister Julia." I stare at the ground, It's so damn hard to talk about her. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I smile and see Jace standing beside me. He looks at the pack and says:"So from now on, everyone's going to start practicing alot more. We're also going to patrol our territory." I nod and say:"The first vampire that sets a foot in my territory, will end up torn in shreds by me."

Andrew noddes and the other pack members grin. I stop moving when I smell a scent I know too well. The smell of those filthy bloodsuckers. Jace looks at me and says:"What's wrong?" I see a someone move fast into the woods, I run and grab the persons arm. I trow him against a tree and growl loud. The person looks scared and says:"I..I was send here by Vladimir. He told me to tell you that iff, you kill one of will personally kill you." I grin and say:"Tell Vladimir he can rott in hell!" I push my hand straight through his chest, and rip out his heart.

The now lifeless body of the vampire, falls straight on the ground. I hear the members of my pack growl, I grin and say:"Tear him into pieces, then bring his body to those discusting vampires." jackson growls and says:"With pleasure!" Jace puts his hand on Jackson's shoulder and says:"No, You go make your homework!" Jackson looks annoyed and says:"What the hell?! I'm always being treated like a child." Luke scoffs and says:"It's because you are a child, now ho make your homework lill pup." I sigh and say:"Jack, come with me for a second."

He noddes and I say to the rest of the pack, while pointing at the dead bloodsucker:"You guys finish up this. And then go check our territory, Iff you see any sign of vampires. Let me know, I'll tell you what to do then." Andrew looks at Michael and says:"You're going to get inside the house, right now." Michael looks mad at Andrew and says:"You're an asshole! You know I hate it when you treat me like a kid!" Andrew sighs and says:"I don't have time for this now, Just get inside the damn house Michael."

Michael's eyes flash yellow, he shouts:"You're lucky that you're my brother, or else I would have killed you already!" I sigh and Say to Michael:"Respect your older brother, Michael." Michael's eyes turn back to their normal brown colour. He looks sad and says:"Yes Alpha Katenis. But still I hate him." I nod and say:"You know what, you and Jackson are getting a task from me." Jackson immediately stands beside me and says:"Are we going to kill someone?" I can't stop myself from laughing, Michael and Jackson look at me with their eyes wide open.

I cough and say:"Come on, let's go." I see Jace grinning, I wink and Walk towards the back of our house. Once I arrive their, I look at Jackson and Michael, and say:"Start sparring, after that you'll get to fight against me. From now on, I'm going to teach you how to fight like a real Eclipse pack member." Jackson and Michael nod and they both start sparring. I see Andrew standing on a tree branch, he's looking at Michael.

I smile and close my eyes, I'm going to talk To Andrew via the link we have between us. I sigh and say to Michael:"Don't be so hard on him, he just wants to help." Michael says:"I know, I won't scold him again." I smile and hear Mariella shout:"Guys, dinner is ready!" All the members of the pack come running inside the house. I chuckle when I see Jackson and Michael running inside the house. My brother Dean and Colton are also getting inside the house, Dean looks at me and waves. I wave back and walk towards the house.

I don't know why I have the feeling that my life's about to change. But whatever may happen, I will protect my pack at all costs. My Eclipse pack means the world to me, they are my life.

**A/N **  
><strong>Thanks for reading (^_^) <strong>  
><strong>Leave a comment to make this wolf happy ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all for reading this story (^_^) You guys are awesome!**

**I'm totally having thousands of ideas for this story ;)**

_The same day, but at night~Katenis's POV:_

I get out of the the shower, and grab a towel. I wrap it around me, and sigh. I really don't know why I have to go to some stupid Gala. I hate all those stupid things, I'd rather work out all day. Then spend a few hours In the same room with boring people. I go with my hand through my wet hair, and Look at myself in the mirror. I must say I'm very pretty, well those amazing Tattoos make me look hot. I chuckle and shake my head, I still need to thank Gray for giving me a Rose tattoo as a birthday present. I hear shouting outside, I hope no one's fighting. I hear glass shattering, I immediately run down the stairs.

I open my front door and get out of my house. I see Jackson and Michael laughing on the ground. They're both holding their hands on their stomachs. I can't believe these idiots made me worry for nothing again. I look angry at the two little pups and shout:"What the hell is going on here?" They both immediatley stand up and look at me with their eyes wide open. I lift an eyebrow and say:"What?" Jackson swallows and looks the other way, Michael's cheeks turn red. Colton scratches his neck and says:"Alpha Katenis, you're not wearing any clothes." I look at myself and see that I'm only wearing a towel.

I sigh and say:"That doesn't matter right now. I want to know why these two idiots, made so much noise?" Jackson keeps looking the other way and says:"We where just talking about some stuff, that happened at school." I nod and say:"Ok, clean up the glass." I turn around and walk back home, I see all the guys from my pack staring at me. I felt my cheeks burn and turning red, I growl and see all the guys continue what they where doing. I run towards my room, and see a bag on my bed. I open the bag and see a black strapless sweetheart, The dress had lots of bling bling stuff on it. I really don't know much about fashion.

I grab the dress out of the bag, and Oh Dear God! It has a high slit! I have never worn these sort of dress. Last time I wore a dress, was when I was 18yrs old and still lived with my parents. I hate thinking about them, those discusting people. My hate for them Is worse then my hate for those bloodsuckers. I sigh and look at the dress I'm holding in my hand. I put the dress on my bed, and look inside the bag. I see black pumps, a silver diamond necklace, a diamond wristband, diamond earrings and a diamond ring. I can't wear this, It's too much. I sigh and hear someone behind me say:"Do you like what I bought you?"

I smile and see Mariella walking inside my room, she smiles and sits down on my bed. I sigh and say:"I won't wear this." She frowns and says:"I don't care what you say, You are going to wear this." I lift an eyebrow and say:"I don't want to wear it." Mariella lays down on my bed and says:"Is it because it's too exposing?" I shake my head and say:"No, I just don't wear dresses. Only.." Mariella doesn't let me finish my sentence. She rolles her eyes and says:"You only wear those strapless, mid thigh dresses when you go clubbing." I nod and Mariella says:"But what iff you find your mate tonight? Huh? You need to look beautiful, even though you're already beautiful." I chuckle and say:"Thank you Mari."

She shakes her head and says:"Don't thank me just wear that dress and the other stuff I bought you. I just want to help my best friend." I sigh and Mariella sits straight, and says:"Ok, you know what. Do it for your pregnant best friend." I look at her with my eyes wide open, She smiles and blushes. I hug her and say:"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you and Jace! I can't believe you're going to be parents." Mariella smiles and says:"Thank you Kat, you're the first one I told." I smile and a tear rolles down my cheek. Mariella looks surprised at me and says:"Why are you crying? What's wrong Katenis?"

I shake my head and say with a smile on my face:"I'm just happy for you too. You both deserve all the happiness in the world." Mariella hugs me tight and says:"You're so damn cute Kat. I don't understand why you still haven't found your mate. I would totally date you iff I was a guy." I lift an eyebrow and we both crack up. I sigh and say:"Ok." Mariella lifts an eyebrow and says:"What?" I smile and say:"I'll wear the dress, But I'm doing it for you." She smiles and says:"I love you Kat. You're the best friend in the world, and the big sister I never had." I smile and say:"I'm only one year older then you. And i love you too Mari."

Mariella get's up from the bed and says:"Well, I'm going to go dress up. Meet you in front of the house, in 20 minutes." I nod and she leaves my room, I close my bedroom's door and walk back towards my bed. I start to dry my hair, Then I put my dress on. I stand in front of the mirror and apply some make up. Even though I don't feel like going to that Gala, I still want to look great. I look at myself in the mirror when I'm done applying make up. I'm wearing a light pink lipstick, Black eyeliner and Black/grey smokey eyes. WOW! I'm such a hot girl. I chuckle and start wearing the jewels Mari bought me.

I brush my hair, no need to pin it up. I got the same black straight hair as my father. But I have the green eyes from my mother. Why am i thinking about them? I sigh and wear black pumps, I take one last look into the full length mirror. Yup, Mariella will be so happy iff she sees me. I look at the time and see that I finished in 15minutes. I smile and walk down the stairs, I grab my cellphone from my couch and my car keys from the kitchen counter. I open my front door and close my front door. I see Colton staring at me with his eyes wide open. I cough and say:"Where is the rest of the pack?"

Colton coughs and says:"They're.. they're coming." I nod and I look down at my cellphone, I feel Colton staring at me. He sighs and says:"You're looking very beautiful tonight." I smile and say while looking at him:"You know Mariella, she made me wear this. I'd rather wear skinny jeans, a tanktop and my leather jacket." Colton laughs and says:"Yeah, she also made me wear this Blue suit." I look at him and say:"You're also looking very handsome Colton." He grins and I hear someone scream:"OH MY GOD MARI!" Mariella that crazy girl, she runs towards me and says:"You're looking so damn hot! Oh god, I can't believe my eyes."

I grin and say:"Well I did it for you." She hugs me and I hug her back. Mariella let go of me and says:"Thank you Kat." I nod and she says:"I bought clothes for all the members of the pack, that are going to the Gala." I smile and say:"You didn't need to do that Mari, Thank you." She shakes her head and says:"This is my pack too, They deserve so much more. And what do you want me to do with all this money? I'm a freaking Millionaire, I will use all my money on this pack. The Eclipse pack is my family." I smile and Jace puts his hand on Mariella's waist. He gives her a kiss on her forehead.

I look down at my cellphone, to be honest. I always wanted to have a mate, and I still do want one. But I'm afraid of getting betrayed and hurt. I've been hurt and betrayed by my boyfriends multiple times. I only had 3 boyfriends in my whole life. I sigh and say:"Let's get going, everyone's here." I walk towards my car and get inside the driver's seat. Colton sits in the passengers seat, while the rest get's inside their own cars. We all drive towards the city, after a few minutes I park my car in front of a hotel. The Gala is being held here, Mariella and Jace's families are millionaires.

They both organized this Gala, it's more of a gathering of all the werewolve packs. There are 13 Wolf packs in this area, I know all the alphas. We're sort of friends, and a cousin of Mine Gabriel is one of them. He's the alpha of the New Moon pack, Gabriel is a great alpha. I smile and say:"Speaking of the devil." Gabriel grins and walks towards me, He hugs me and gives me a kiss on my cheek. I smile and he says:"That hurts my feelings, I'm more of an angel." I chuckle and say:"Yeah right, and I'm princess of China." He chuckles and says:"Well you look extremely beautiful Cuz." I grin and say:"Thanks Cuz. You also look very Handsome."

Gabriel grins and says:"Well let's get inside Kat." I nod and we both enter the hotel, We walk towards the large hall. Two bodyguards open the giant doors, The hall is packed with people. Humans, werewolves, witches and my enemies Vampires. I growl softly and Gabriel whispers in my ear:"Easy there Cuz, No need to get worked up." I roll my eyes and say:"Shut up Gabriel, you're always defending those filthy bloodsuckers." Gabriel puts his hand on his heart and says:"Now you really hurt my feelings." I grin and say:"Let's get something to drink." We both walk towards a table filled with champagne.

I sigh and Gabriel gives me a small bottle of whiskey. I grin and say:"You know me so well cuz." He winks and says:"I'll be right back, I just saw a hot wolf enter the room." I shake my head and chuckle, I see Alpha Sam walking towards me. I drink a mouth full of my whiskey and swallow. I put the bottle on the table and shake Alpha Sam's hand. He smiles and says:"It's been awhile Little wolf." I chuckle and say:"Same here Uncle Sam." Heputs his hand on my head and says:"You still haven't seen your parents?" I shake my head and clench my jaw tight. Uncle Sam pats me on my head and says:"I didn't mean to upset you Little wolf."

I nod and say:"I know, I just hate to talk about those two." I see my parents talking to some other werewolves. uncle Sam noddes and says:"I need to talk to your father about something. See you around little wolf." I nod and he pats me one more time on my head before leaving. I grab the bottle of whiskey and drink it at once. I hear someone behind me say:"You're drinking as iff your life depends on it." I roll my eyes and turn around to see Jace grinning. I grin and say:"My shitty parents are here, I have to drink. Or else I'll break something or someone." Jace noddes and says:"Mari is eating cake like a crazy girl."

I chuckle and say:"Typical her, and now that she's pregnant. she'll start to eat alot more of cake." Jace laughs and I hear someone behind me say:"Pregnant? I knew it, Typical you. I'm sure you slept with every guy in your pack." I ball fist and turn around, I see the women I hate the most in the world stand in front of me. She grins and says:"I never expected to see you wear these sort of clothes, I geuss you changed. Maybe that's what got you pregnant, dressed up like a cheap slut." My eyes turn red, I look angry at my mother and say through clenched teeth:"Shut the F*** up you selfish B****! You're always trying to make me angry, and when I do. You leave and go straight to that sick bastard of my father!"

My mother lifts an eyebrow and says:"Shut your mouth Katenis. I'm your mother, you do not speak to me in that sort of way." I grin and say:"You're not my mother, My mother died 5 years ago. When she pushed minto an arranged marriage. So don't start playing the roll of my mother, and get the hell out of my face." My mum's face turns a shade of red, she's embarassed and angry at the same time. I grin and walk past her, I stop and whisper:"You can rott in hell with my father, for all I care." I walk away and breath out, Now I feel better. I see Gabriel laughing together with the guys from my pack. I grin and wink, I walk towards other alphas and start a conversation with them.

I hear someone shout:"Katenis!" I turn around and see Annabel running towards me, she hugs me and says:"I missed you so so so much." I chuckle and say:"I missed you too Anna." She smiles and I say:"You also came with your coven?" She noddes and says:"Yeah, My husband is over there talking to Jace. I heard Mari is pregnant, that's amazing!" I chuckle and say:"Yeah, I'm so happy for her and Jace. So how' witch life going?" Anna smiles and says:"Witch life is going great, I've been flying on a broomstick every night." We both crack up and Anna says:" You know, I'm craving cake right now."

I smile and say:"Go eat cake Anna, Mari is also eating cake." Anna chuckles and says:"Yeah, I can see that." She smiles and says:"Do you want anything?" I go with my hand through my hair and say:"A bottle of whiskey." Anna frowns and says:"You're drinking too much Kat." I lift my shoulders up and Anna says:"I'll go see iff I find some." I nod and she walks towards Mari, who's eating cake as iff her life depends on it. I feel my heart beat fast, I'm not excited, scared or angry. Then why is my heart beating so fast? I look around the hall and feel my heart beating fast again. Damnnit! What's wrong with me?

I look around and try to find Gabriel. I immediately stop looking around when I see the most sexiest guy I have ever seen. He's wearing a black suit, that's hugging him in all the good ways. He's talking to some men, I can't take my eyes off of him. The guy has a small beard,light brown hair, light pink lips. And I'm sure he has a six pack, He's breathtaking handsome. He stares down at his cellphone and turns around, he looks straight into my eyes. I feel my heart beat like crazy, It's as iif it's going to jump straight out of my chest. My wolf starts going crazy, I look straight into his eyes. And then I know why my heart is beating fast, He's my mate. I finally found my mate.

_**A/N **_

_**David Michelangelo Cavallo is Mariano Vaio~ So damn hot and handsome ;) (the guy in the picture)**_

_**See you guys in the next chapter 3 Leave a comment, good or bad. **_

_**And iff you have any ideas send me a message or write it in a comment~ I would love to use your ideas for my story ;D **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Thank you all for reading, it means alot to me (^_^) **_

_**Well then let's get this started ;)**_

_Katenis's POV:_

I can't believe that I've finally found my mate. And god, he's so damn hot. I'm totally craving him right now. My wolf is telling me to run towards him, and kiss him senseless. I sigh and see that my mate is walking towards me. I don't know what to do, so I just do what I always do when I'm nervous. I grab a glass of champagne from the table and drink it at once. I feel my heart beating fast again, I smell the scent of Armani perfume and Bourbon. I turn around and see my mate standing in front of me. I swallow and my mate grins and says:"You've been staring at me for awhile." I cough and say:"I geuss so."

He noddes and says:"My name's David Michelangelo Cavallo. And what's the beautiful women's name?" I go with my hand through my hair and say:"Katenis, Katenis O'Brien. Nice to meet you." He smirks and says:"You have a beautiful name." I smrik and say:"Same to you." I hear his heart beat fast, he smirks and leans towards me. He then whispers:"Come with me for a second." He stands back straight and I nod and we both walk towards the balcony. I look around and run towards a room, I hear David running behind me. Once I enter the room, he pushes me against the wall and kisses me.

I kiss him back, and put my arms around his neck. He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me flush against him. We're both kissing each other as iff our lives are depending on it. I feel his hands on my thigh, I feel my eyes turning their red alpha colour. I kiss him on his neck and after awhile we're both sitting on the bed. I sigh and look at him, he grins and says:"You're mindblowing Katenis." I bite my lip and say:"So are you David." I look at him and say:"Now mark me." He grins and says:"I've been waiting for you to say that." He pushes my hair away from my neck, and bites me right into my neck.

I moan and and put my hands into his hair. He kisses my neck and I feel my mark throbbing. I grin and say:"My turn." I kiss him on his neck and right before I bite him, I whisper:"My mate." David and my heart are beating fast. I look at him and kiss him again, I hear alot of voices in the hall. David stops kissing me and says:"I geuss we need to get back Sweetheart." I smirk and say:"Yeah." We both get out of bed and start putting on our clothes. I put my pumps on and feel two arms hug me. I smile and turn around, David smirks and bows his head down and kisses me. I kiss him back and go with my hand through his hair.

I break our kiss and say:"My hair looks like a mess." David chuckles and says:"Mine too." I look at him and we both start laughing. We get out of the room and right before we get inside the hall. David pulls me towards him and kisses me on my lips. I kiss him back and David breaks our kiss. He grins and says:"You're so beautiful, sweetheart." I grin and say:"And you're so damn hot." That earned me a chuckle from my mate. He grins and says:" I'm glad I finally found my mate, I'm lucky to have the sexiest girl on earth to be my mate." I feel my cheeks burn, He gives me a quick kiss on my cheek.

We both enter the hall, we're not holding hands or anything. But everyone can smell us, I'm sure my pack kows thatI have finally found my mate. I see Gabriel looking at me with a confused look on his face. Jace says to me through our mind link:"Where did you go? And why do you smell so weird?" I grin and say through our mind link:"I've found my mate, he's the guy standing in front of me." Jace stands beside me in a second, His heart is beating fast. I lift an eyebro and say:"What's wrong?" Jace looks at David and says:"Are you sure it's him?" I nod and say:"Yes, I marked him." Jace looks shocked at me.

What the hell is his problem? He says through our mind link:"He's a filthy bloodsucker!" I laugh and shake my head, Jace looks mad at me and says:"I'm dead serious Katenis." Jace never calles me Katenis, So he's really being serious. I look at him and say:"How do you know that?" He clenches his hand into a fist and says:"Because I can smell him." I lift an eyebro and Jace says:"Don't tell me, that you can't smell his discusting scent." I sniff and smell Armani and Bourbon, I smell myself on David. But there's also another scent, I close my eyes and sniff one more time. I open my eyes in shock and shout:" What The F***?!"

I can't believe that my mate is a filthy bloodsucker. I feel my wolf getting angry with me, she doesn't like it when I talk about him like that. I put my hand on my forehead and say:"What the hell have I done?" David turns around and looks at me, He smiles and I feel thousands of butterflies flutter in my stomach. Damnnit, why am I still reacting to him like this? I growl softly and walk towards him, He smiles and says:" Did you already miss me Sweetheart?" David leans towards me and whispers:"I've totally missed you, mate." My heart starts beating fast again, I can't help myself.

I look at David and say:"You're vampire." He noddes and says:"Yeah, so are you." I shake my head and flash my red alpha eyes, He looks at me with his eyes wide open. David immediately looks mad at me and says through gritted teeth:"What the hell did you do to me?" I look mad at him and say:I need to ask you that, you filthy bloodsucker." David's eyes turn red and the veins under his eyes are showing. Even like this, he looks so damn hot. He grins and says:"Try to say that again you discusting dog." I growl softly, David takes one last look at me and walks mad away.

I go with my hand through my hair and Feel like breaking something. Jace looks sad at me and says:"Kat." I shake my head and says:"I've made the biggest mistake in my life. WHY DOES SHIT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" Gabriel is standing beside me in a second, he growls and says:"You smell weird." I sigh and say:"Let's get out of here, before I kill someone." I get out of the hotel and walk towards my car, I feel myself breathing heavy. My wolf wants to run back to David, But I can't he's the worst thing I hate. My mate is a vampire, for godssake how did that happen?

I open my car's door and get inside it. I look at Jace and say:"Tell the rest of the pack to come home when they're done." Jace noddes and looks sad at me, I sigh and say:"Don't look at me like that, you know I can't stand it when you're sad." Jace sighs and says:"I know that, And I also know that it hurts you to run away from your mate. Aven iff he's a vampire." Gabriel looks shocked at me, he get's insidde my car and I drive away. The way back home is quiet, Gabriel sighs and says:"Is it true what Jace said?" I nod and feel my heart break into a billion pieces. I miss David already, why did he have to be my mate? Or why does he have to be a vampire?

I sigh and drive into my territory, after a few minutes I arrive in front of my house. I park the car and get out of the car. I grab the bottle of bourbon under my driver's seat. Then I take my pumps off and sit on my porch. I sigh and drink a mouthfull of Bourbon, I swallow and see Gabriel sitting beside me. He sighs and says:"Cuz." I look at Gabriel and Drink a mouthfull of Bourbon again. I go with my hand through my hair and say:"Yes, it's true. He's a bloody vampire, and I have to him." I look at the ground and say:"But I can't, He's my mate. Even iff he's a vampire, I honestly don't know what I have to do."

Gabriel sighs again and says:"First pass me that bottle of Bourbon." I grin and give him the bottle, He drinks a mouthfull and says:"So you don't hate him, Right?" I shake my head and say:"He's a filthy bloodsucker, that's the only thing I hate about him. And so does my wolf." Gabriel noddes and says:"But you Love your mate, not your vampire mate. I hope you know what I mean." I nod and say:"I don't love him, I like him. But love him, No. I don't even know him." Gabriel chuckles and says:"Whatever you say, Cuz." I lay down on my porch and look at the stars in the sky.

Gabriel looks at me and says:"I really feel sorry for you. It's like always you're going through hard times. And the rest of our family lives their life to the fullest." I smile and say, while putting my hand on Gabriel's hand:"No need to get sad Cuz, You know I'm a strong women. I've been through hell, and I survived. So I'll survive this too." I sigh again and say:"Go home, get some sleep. You look exhausted." Gabriel noddes and says:"Ok, take care of yourself. Call me iff you need anything, and Know that I'm always on your side. No matter what happens, I'm always there for you."

I smile and sit straight, then I hug Gabriel and give him a kiss on his cheek. He smiles and says:"Goodnight Kat." I smile and say:"Goodnight Gabriel." He smiles and walks away, I sigh and get up from my porch. I see Jace and Mariella walking towards me, I smile and Mariella runs towards me. She hugs me and starts crying, I hug her back and look at Jace while lifting an eyebrow. Mariella sobs and says:"Ka..Kat, I'm so sorry." I smile and give Mariella a kiss on her head, I sigh and say:"No need to feel sorry for me Mari. My mate being a vampire is simply fate. Even though I don't believe in faith."

Mari looks at me and wippes her tears away. She sighs and says:"I know you hate vampires, but know that your mate is one of them. You must hate him too, and it's breaking your heart to hate him." I smile and say:"Yeah, That's how I feel right now. I want to kill him, But I also want to protect him. I want to hate him, But I also want to love him." Mari noddes and a tear rolles down her eye. I pat her on her head and Mari says:'So, is your mate hot?" I laugh and Jace shakes his head and says:"I'm going to bed, Goodnight Kat, Mari." Mariella looks at him and says:"Ok, see you in a few minutes."

She looks at me and says:"Tell me, tell me, is he hot?" I nod and say:"He's the hottest guy I have ever seen." Mariella chuckles and says:"You totally smell of him, Did he mark you?" I grin and say:"Yeah, I also marked him. Even though girls don't mark their mate." Mariella laughs and says:"Typical you." I grin and say:"He's mine."

I look sad at the ground and say:"Even though I shouted at him and called him a filthy bloodsucker. I hate the way he looked at me, and when he shouted at me and called me a discusting dog..." Mariella puts her hand on my hand and says:"You felt like crying, because it hurts."

I nod and say:"Exactly, I'm sure he hates me. The look he had in his eyes, when he heard that I'm a werewolve. It's as iff he could kill me in a blink of an eye." Mariella sighs and I say:"Go get some sleep, I have some paper work to do. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Mariella noddes and hugs me again, she then walks toward her house. I sigh and get inside my house.

David's POV:

I can't believe she's a werewolve. I just found out that she's the alpha of the Eclipse pack. My mate is an alpha? I already miss her, even though I have to her. Werewolves killed my parents, and I will never forgive them for that. Maybe it weren't werewolves from Katenis's pack. But still, they where werewolves. I sigh and sit down on my couch, Once she left the Gala. I went straight home, I can't even think straight since I met her. She's extremely beautiful, I have seen many beautiful girls. But once I saw her, she totally took my breath away. I sigh and try to think about anything else but her.

I never knew I would find my soulmate, it's very rare for a Vampire to find his soulmate. I never knew I would find mine, and she's a werewolve. I'm sure she's a great alpha, I've heard alot about her. Well the strong alpha, who's a women. Feared by all the packs and loves by her own pack. Her eyes, those green eyes they where piercing through my soul. I close my eyes and hear a voice in my head say:"Damnit, why does he have to be a vampire?! Iff only he wasn't one, it would be so much easier to love him." I open my eyes in shock and realize that, the voice I just heard in my head belonged to Katenis.

I breath in and out, I know werewolves can talk through mindlinks. Maybe I can also do that now, since my mate is a werewolve. I sigh and say:"Katenis." Idiot, do you really think this will work. I sigh and walk towards my bedroom, I'll just get some sleep. I don't know what will happen between me and Katenis. I just hope that I'll get past hating her being a werewolve. But that would be very hard to do. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep.

_**A/N **_

_**I hope this chapter was good ;) **_

_**I changed alot of parts in it :P **_

_**Well leave a comment and you'll get some oreos (^_^)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Thank you all for reading this story (^_^) **_

_**You make me so damn happy *does a crazy dance* *coughs* **_

_**Sorry, I'm an idiot sometimes (Mostly) :P hehhe **_

_**Katenis has 3 earpiercings, they're small rings. Btw check out her outfit for the last two chapters and this chapter here, also check out David's outfit - **_

_**Let's just get started ;)**_

_Katenis's POV:_

I'm leaning against the wall, And drinking a cup of hot tea. While watching my pack members practicing. These guys have been practicing since 6 am, It's 1pm now. I sigh and walk towards Colton, he grabs Isaac on his arm and trows him on the ground. I chuckle and say:"Good one Colton." He grins and I reach my hand out to him, he grabs my hand and gets up from the ground. Isaac sighs and says:"Damn, I can't seem to win him." I put my hand on his shoulder and say:"You're not concentrating enough, Isaac. I've been watching you the whole time. You're watching the others sparring. The only thing you need to do, Is concentrate on Colton."

Isaac noddes and Colton says:"Give Isaac some tips, so he can try and win me." Colton is always so full of himself, I see Isaac clenching his hand into a fist. It's time I show Colton to stop teasing Isaac. I grin and say:"Spar with me, Colton." Colton swallows and I know he's starting to get nervous. He noddes and says:"Ok, let's get started Alpha Katenis." I look at Isaac and grin, He smiles and I look at Colton. My eyes turn their alpha red, I let Colton walk around me in circles. He's thinking about a way to win this fight against me. I yawn and say:"I'm getting bored Colton, Let's get this over with."

I run towards him and grab his arm. Then I trow him over my shoulder, I put my fist right in front of Colton's face. Colton sighs and I say:"Stop being so full of yourself, you're stronger then Isaac. Because I've trained you, Iff i start training with Isaac." I grin and say:"He will win you in a blink of an eye." Colton get's up from the ground and says:"I got it, alhpa Katenis." I put my hand on Colton's shoulder and say:"Just call me Kat, we've been friends for years." Colton smiles and noddes, Isaac smiles and shouts:"You. Are. Awesome!" I grin and say:"Thanks."

Isaac grins and says:"I expect nothing less from our alpha. I really look up to you Kat." I smile and say:"Thank you, but you still need to call me Alpha Katenis. I'm 4years older then you." Colton laughs and Isaac noddes, and goes with his hand through his hair. I smile and walk towards Jace, who's leaning against a tree. He smiles and says:"How are you Kat?" I smile and say:"I'm great, the pack is getting stronger. Even those little pups, Jackson and Michael." Jace chuckles and says:"You know that they'll get angry or sad, iff they hear you call them pups." I chuckle and say:"Yeah, I know. But they're cute, and little pups is the perfect name for both of them."

Jace grins and says:"I see you're doing well." I sigh and say:"I'm just trying to stay strong for my pack, they don't need to see their alpha being sad and pathetic." Jace sighs and says:"That's true, but you're suffering. And that makes me suffer, I hate to see you being sad." I ruffle Jace hair and say:"Don't worry about me, I'm an alpha. I can kill 10 people in a blink of an eye, so why would this be a problem?" Jace shakes his head and says:"He's your mate, you haven't seen nor heard anything about him for 2 weeks now. You're already getting angry for no reason these days." Jace knows me too well, what do you expect. He's been my best friend, since we where 5 years old.

I lean against the tree, I look at the ground and say:'You're right, You're absolutely right. I've been trying to forget about him, by working out alot more. And also by going clubbing everyday, but nothing helps. And it makes me feel miserable." Jace puts his hand on my shoulder and says:"Then go see him, even iff you're in a hate/love relationship." I laugh and say:"You always know how to make me smile again." Jace grins and says:"That's me, your hero." I lift an eyebrow and say:"You're so full of yourself." Jace noddes and says:"I'm an amazing guy, so why wouldn't I be full of myself?"

I laugh and say:"You're an idiot, But still you're the most important guy in my life." Jace looks at me with a soft look on his face. He smiles and says:"Well that makes me the luckiest guy in the world. I have a beautiful mate and an amazing alpha who love me." I chuckle and say:"Here you go again, Jace." I hear someone behind me say:"I'm gone for 2years, and jace already became the most important guy in your life? That really breaks my heart, Love." Oh god! I turn around and see Jasper standing behind me. I run towards him and hug him tight, He chuckles and hugs me back.

I smile and Jasper says:"Did you miss me that much?" I look at him and say:"Yeah, I really missed you alot." He smiles and says with his brittish accent:"Well then Love, you made my day. But I'm not the most important guy in your life anymore." He pouts and I chuckle and say:"That's not true, you and Jace are my best friends. You're my brothers, The three musketeers." Jasper gives me a kiss on my forehead, I let go of him. He smiles and gives Jace a men hug. I chuckle and say:"All for one." Jace grins and says:"And one for all." Jasper smirks and says:"United we stand divided we fall."

The three of us laugh and Jasper says:"Men, I missed you guys." I smile and say:"I missed you too." He grins and says:"Btw, You smell weird." The smile on my face dissapears, I go with my hand through my hair and say:"I'll be right back, I have some stuff to do." Jace looks sad at me and Jasper says:"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" I sigh and Jasper says while clenching his hands into tight fists:"Which son of a B**** dares to hurt you?"

Jace puts his hand on Jasper's shoulder and says to me:"Just go finish what you have to do Kat." I nod and walk towards my house, while I'm walking I hear Jace say to Jasper:"Kat, found her mate." I stop listening and walk further, while thinking of David.

_David's POV: _

I get out of my car and close my car's door behind me. I walk towards the front doors of 'Cavallo Corporation'. Many people greet me, while I'm walking to my office. I get inside the elevator and press on number 7. I turn around and look at myself in the mirror. I go with my hand through my hair, and see the mark Katenis has given me. I sigh and turn back around, I've been trying to forget her. But whatever I do, I can't get her out of my head. She really got under my skin, and I don't know iff she thinks about me. What the hell?! I need to stop thinking about her, even iff it hurts me.

I have alot more of things to do, then think about Katenis. Katenis, with her beautiful green eyes and cute smile. I shake my head and see that I have arrived at the seventh floor. I get out of the elevator and walk towards my secretary Evelyn. She smiles when she sees me, and says:"Goodafternoon . What can I do for you?" I look at her and say:"Bring me a bottle of Bourbon, please." I take a few steps and stop, then I say:"Evelyn, call Stefan and James. Tell them to come to my office." Evelyn noddes and says:"Yes, ." I nod and walk further towards my office, a sign with 'CEO David Cavallo' I spasted on the door. I open the door and get inside my office.

I walk towards my chair and sit on it. I open my laptop, and turn it on. Then I open a few files, I sigh and start reading all of them. A little bit later While I'm signing a contract, I hear Evelyn knock on the door. I sigh and say:"Yes, come in." Evelyn opens the door and says:" and are here, ." I nod and say:"Let them in." She smiles and walks back to let Stefan and James enter my office. Evelyn looks at me and says:"Do you need anything else, ?" I nod and say:"Bring me two more glasses." She noddes and says:"Yes, ." She then closes the door and leaves.

James and Stefann are both sitting on a sofa. Stefan looks at me and says:"What do you need Bro?" I grin and say:"Did you have a talk with Robert?" Stefan noddes and says:"Yup, It was easy. He immediately signed the contract." James grins and says:"So now, we own 50% of 'Blue Diamond'. One of the best Clubs here." I grin and say:"Only you two can do this. I hope you didn't comple him." Stefan looks at James, James coughs and says:"Yeah, well I had to compel him for one thing." I get up from my chair and walk towards him. Stefan sighs, even though James is my best friend. One day I will kill him for making mistakes, everytime I give him a simple job to do.

James looks at me and says:"I got hungry and he caught me feeding of his secretary." I sigh and lean against my desk. I put my hand in my pocket and say:"Typical you." James grins and I say:"Let's go to some club tonight, I don't feel like staying at home." Stefan noddes and says:"I'll call Selena, to ask her iff she wants to come with us." James rolles his eyes and says:"You're wipped." I laugh and Stefan looks mad at James, and says:"Shut the hell up!" James grins and says:"Well that leaves me and Good old David, to find a hot girl tonight. I'm not sleeping alone this night."

I look down at my watch, and hear Stefan whisper:"Idiot." I look at Stefan and say:"Let's go to the meeting room. I'm sure everyone's waiting for us." Stefan noddes and get's up from the couch, and leaves the room. I walk towards the door, and feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see James looking at, he sighs and says:"You can't stop thinking about her, right?" I sigh and say:"Well, I'm trying. But thanks to you, I have to start again." James grins and says:"Sorry mate." I walk out of my office and James walks beside me.

I sigh and say:"I just hope to see her as soon as possible. I feel miserable without her, even though I don't know her that well." James noddes and puts his hands in his pocket. He sighs and says:"Well mate, I'll make sure you'll be having fun tonight." I roll my eyes and say:"I don't need to meet any women. The only one I want to see, is Katenis." James smirks and says:"Already calling her by her first name?" I grin and say:"Shut up idiot." He grins and says:"You and Stefan are totally brothers." I smile and we both enter the meeting room.

_**A/N **_

_**I know that Datenis (David & Katenis) haven't seen each other in this chapter~ It's because those two are in a Hate/Love relationship :P I hope you liked it ;) **_

_**Leave a comment to read some more about, Alpha Kat & Vampire David~ and iff you want me to cry from happines.. then click on that STAR button ;) **_

_**You Know I Love You XOXO (Gossip girl :P I'm an idiot)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**thank you to all of you! **_**_I love it to wake up finding more views to this story 3 _**_**But pleeeeease leave a small comment behind :3 I really want to know what you guys, think about this story so far. ;) **_

_**Let's go!**_

_Katenis's POV: _

I get inside my car and see Jasper walking towards me. He get's inside the car and closes the door behind him. I grin and say:"You don't want to sit in the same car as Jace?" He shakes his head and says:"Nopes, I want to. But he's kissing Mari, and that works on my nerves." I chuckle and say:"Idiot, those two are so damn cute." He grins and says:"I know, but It still works on my nerves. Don't tell me you don't feel awkward when they're kising each other in front of you?" I sigh and say:"Well yes, I feel awkward when they're kissing in front of me. But it also makes me sort of jealous." I sigh again and start the car's engine.

I feel Jasper ruffle my hair, he sighs and says:"Iff there is one person I wish all the happines in the world to. It would be you." I smile and say:"Tell me you don't have any feelings for me?" He grins and says:I have feelings for you." Oh Shit! I don't want to hurt his feelings... I stare down at my hands, Jasper chuckles and says:"Idiot, I have feelings for you. The same way an older brother has for his little sister." I sigh loud and say:"I almost had a heartattack." Jasper laughs and says:"Now now, don't die on me Love. I don't want my hot little sister to get a heartattack because of her very attractive brother."

I roll my eyes and say:"Pervert." Jasper puts his hand on his heart and says:"That really hurts, Love." I chuckle and give him a kiss on his cheek, He smiles and says:"I'm glad you're smiling." I nod and say:"It's because of you Big bro." Jasper smile widens, he sighs and says:"Well I was waiting for you to call me that." I chuckle and say:"Let's go have some fun tonight!" He noddes and I see Jace drive past us, Jasper looks at me and says:"Drive like those drivers in 2 Fast 2 Furious." I grin and drive past Jace at full speed, Jasper looks at Jace and shows him his finger. I laugh and put some music on 'Wasted by Tiesto'.

A few minutes later, I park right in front of a club 'Blue Diamond'. I grin and get out of the car, Jasper get's out of the car. I close my car's door and walk towards Jasper, He grins and says:"You're looking great, Love" I grin and say with a Brittish accent:"Thanks Mate." He chuckles and says:"You're starting to get good at talking like a real Brittish girl." I nod and say:"Let's get wasted Jasper." He smirks and we both enter the Club. Once Inside, we start searching for a place to sit. I see alot of men stare at me, Many girls stare at Jasper. I feel Jasper's hand on my waist, He leans towards me and whispers:"Forgive me lill sis, But I need you to act as my girl here."

I nod and say:"Off course babe." Jasper grins and we sit down on a couch. I look at Jasper and say:"Normally you would be happy iff girls start flirting with you. Are you starting to swing for the other team?" I say the last sentence while lifting my eyebrow. Jasper laughs and says:"You caught me." My jaw drops and I look at him with my eyes wide open. He starts laughing louder, Jace, Mari, Colton and Andrew sit beside us. Jace lifts an eyebrow and says:"He's just messing with you Kat." I sigh and and give Jasper a playfull punch on his shoulder. He grins and says:"I found my mate 1year ago. She's breathtaking beautiful."

I smile and say:"What's her name?" Jasper smiles and says:"Claire Williams." Jace looks at Jasper with his eyes wide open. I look surprised and put my hand on my mouth. Mariella shouts:"WHAT?" Colton and Andrew look shocked at Jasper, He just grins and says:"Surprise." Jace shakes his head and says:"No wonder my sister started to sound like a real Brittish girl. What do you expect iff her mate is an idiotic brittish guy?" Colton and Andrew crack up, and Mariella keeps looking shocked at Jasper. He lifts an eyebrow and says:"What's the matter Marie? Did you lose your tongue?"

She looks mad at him and says:"You're an asshole! You haven't called us for a year, and Claire is a bitch! We're your friends, no! We are your family! Why didn't you tell us?" Jasper sighs and says:"Because Claire, wanted to surprise you guys. But wit the time, we forgot to tell you guys. I'm sorry for the both of us." I smile and put my hand on his shoulder, Mariella Pouts and says:"Still, you're like my big brother. Iff she get's pregnant, And you tell us that after she gives birth. I will personally kill you. Got It?" Jasper chuckles and ruffles Mari's hair, and says:"I understand lill sis."

Mari smiles and says:"Ok, I forgive you and Claire." Jace shakes his head and says:"She's just too emotional these days. Yesterday she wanted to ice cream, I bought her vanilla ice cream. And she started crying, because she wanted chocolate ice cream. But the shops where closed." Jasper and the guys laugh, I chuckle and say:"That's so cute!" Mariella rolles her eyes and says:"I was hungry, and yes I'm emotional. Only women who have mates understand that, others won't understand that." I know Mari wasn't talking about me. But still I felt as iff someone stabbed me in my heart.

I stand up and say while going with my hand through my hair:"I'm gonna get a drink." I walk away and hear Mari say to Jace:"I wasn't talking about her, I will never hurt Kat. I hate myself now." I chuckle and hear Jace say:" Kat knows that, you only made her remember her mate." Mari sighs and says:"I feel worse now." Jace sighs and says:"No need to feel worse, Mari is a strong girl." I sigh and walk towards the bar, I look at the bartender and say:"4 shots of Tequilla." The bartender noddes and says:"I haven't seen you here before." I grin and say:"It's my first time coming here, I mostly go to 'Red & Black'."

The bartender noddes and says:"Red and Black is also a great club. But I find 'Blue Diamond' to be alot better." I grin and say:"That's because you work her." He chuckles and say:"Yeah. Here are your Tequilla shots." I grab one shot glass and say:"Bottoms up!" Then I drink it at once, I do the same with the three other Tequilla shots. I hear someone beside me say:"You're the first girl, I see drinking Tequilla as iff it's water." I grin and look at the guy beside me, He smirks and Whispers:"Dog." I grin and say:"Bloodsucker." He grins and says:"You're a feisty girl." I roll my eyes and say:"And you're discusting."

He chuckles and says:"Damn, you really are the first girl who talks to me this way." I look at the bartender and say:"Bring me a bottle of Bourbon, please." He noddes and walks away, I lean against the bar counter and sy:"What do you want from me?" He lifts an eyebrow and says:"Nothing, you're simply interesting." I scoff and say:"Good for you." The bartender puts a bottle of Bourbon in front of me, I fill a glass full and drink a mouthfull. The Bloodsucker chuckles and says:"You shouldn't drink alot, It's not healthy." This guy is starting to work on my nerves, I stand in front of him and say:"What the hell do you want?"

He smirks and says:"I want to get to know you, I don't hate werewolves. We're practically all the same, we're supernatural." I take another sip of my glass and say:"So?" He grins and says:"I'm James, Nice to meet you sweetheart." I can't stop myself from smiling, I sigh and say:"You're a weird guy, normally I would kill you in an instant. But I don't know why, I don't want to kill you." He smirks and says:"Because I'm handsome?" I laugh and say:"Yeah right, You just make me think of someone." He smiles and says:"Well thank sou sweetheart, but what is your name?"

I smile and say:"Kat." He doesn't need to know my real name, I don't trust bloodsuckers. He grins and says:"So what brings you here Kat?" I grin and say:"I'm addicted to clubs, I go to clubs everyday." He grins and says:"Me too, I love clubs. They make me forget my worries." I nod and take of my Leather jacket. I look at James and say:"So you're from England?" He noddes and says:"You got many tattoos, you really are a special girl." I grin and say:"Well thank you, I'm also a tattoo addict." He noddes and says, while showing his wrist:"I have only one tattoo." I smile and read his tattoo:"Carpe Diem, it means seize the day."

He grins and says:"And you even know latin. Now I'm more then impressed." I laugh and say:"You still don't know everything about me." He grins and says while putting his hand on my waist:"Then tell me more about you." I look him in the eyes, and I know that what I'm about to do is wrong. My wolf is mad at me, and just wants to kill James. I sigh and say:"Ok, but don't fall me for me." He grins and says:"I'm a one time sort of guy. So don't worry about that." He then bows his head an kisses me, I know I have to push him away. But I just don't care right now, at least he doesn't hate me. My mate hates me, so why don't I just find another guy.

I kiss him back and put my arms around his neck, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him. After a few minutes, we both break our kiss. James grins and says:"You're the best kisser, I have ever met." I grin and say while leaning against the wall:"I'm getting alot of compliments from you." He smirks and says:"You deserve them." I sigh and feel bad, damnnit! I had this guilty feeling I'm having right now. James looks worried at me and says:"Is everything allright Kat?" I nod and say:"I just hate myself, I have a mate. And I'm cheating on him, even though he hates me. And I sort of hate him too."

He puts his hand on my shoulder and says:"Don't tell me your name isn't Kat, but Katenis?" I sigh and nod, He puts his hand on his forehead and says:"I'm screwed." I lift an eyebrow and say:"What do you mean, you're screwed?" My heart is starting to beat fast, I don't why. But I have feeling, something bad is about to happen. James looks sad at me and says:"My best friend Is David Cavallo, he's.." I don't let him finish his sentence and say:"My mate. Oh F***! " James looks at the bartender and says:"5 shots of Tequilla and fast please." I grab my bottle of Bourbon and drink it at once.

I lean against the counter and say:"Shit! He already knows that I'm with another guy, he feels everything I feel." I hear a heartbeat, I've been wanting to hear for 2 weeks now. But now I didn't want to hear it. My wolf is so damn happy, But I feel ashamed. I see James drinking his shots at once, he looks at me and says:"Nothing ever happened, ok. You where about to fall, and I helped you." I nod and say:" Thank you." He lifts an eyebrow and I look around, James does the same and says:"He's coming to me." I don't think he saw you." I nod and put my jacket back on, I grab one of James shots and drink it at once.

I turn around to leave, and hit my face hard against a chest. I put my hand on my forehead and say:"Oh F***!This hurts!" I look up and see David, ooking at me with his brown eyes wide open. I swallow and feel my heart beat fast again. Damnnit! Why do I feel like kissing him and punching him? I'm a weird person, David keeps staring at me. I sigh and walk past him, I feel someone grab my wrist. I don't need to turn around, to know that David's holding my wrist. I sigh again and hear him say:"Katenis." Damn! Just saying my name, makes my legs feel like jelly. I turn around and look him straight in the eyes.

He sighs and says:"How..How have you been?" I'm starting to get nervous, I say with a shaky voice:"Good..I've been good." He noddes and says:"Good, That's all I need to know." He let go of my wrist and turns his back to me. WHAT THE HELL?! Why is he turning his back on me? And why the hell am I getting angry? I walk and stand right in front of him, I see James looking surprised at me. I breath in and say:"Are you serious?" He lifts an eyebrow and says:"What?"I go with my hand through my hair and say:"We haven't seen each other for 2 weeks now. I hate you, you hate me. But still haven't stopped thinking about you for a second. I don't know why, But I Lo..."

I can't finish my sentece, because I feel David's lips on mine. I look at him with my eyes wide open, He breaks our kiss and says:"You're not the only one Katenis. I couldn't stop thinking about you, since I've met you. Even though I have to hate you, I can't lie to myself and say that you mean nothing to me. Because I've fallen in love without you, without realizing it." He gives me a kiss on my forehead, I feel my heart beat like crazy. My wolf is purring, I look at him and say:"I really thought you hated me, just thinking about that made me miserable. I even started to get angry for no reason."

David looks at me with a soft expression on his face, he sighs and says:"I can never hate you Katenis. I love you way too much. Even though I don't know anything about you." I chuckle and David smiles. I nod and say:" I'll tell you everything about me, as long as you also tell me more about you." David noddes and says:"Your wish is my command sweetheart." I chuckle and say:"Already flirting." David grins and says:"I'm an Italian, we're the most charming men on this planet." I lift an eyebrow and say:"Is that so?" He leans towards me and whispers in my ear:"Even in casual clothes, you look extremely hot."

My face immediately turns red, David looks at me an laughs. I roll my eyes and say:"You're trying to make me nervous. Well I'm the known as the queen of seduction, between my friends." David smirks and says:"Then try to seduce me." I grin and say:"Game on." I lean towards him and give him a quick peck on his lips. I smirk and say:"Give me your cellphone number." David smiles and grabs my cellphone, he types his number into my cellphone. David gives me my cellphone back, he looks at me and says:"I need to get back to work. I'll call you once I'm done."

I nod and David gives me a quick kiss on the lips. He smiles and says:"See you later Bella." I smile and say:"Yeah." He smiles and walks away, I keep staring at him till he leaves the club. James grins and says:"Kat." I look at him and smile, he smiles back and says:"I've never seen him talk like that to a girl. He really didn't stop talking about you." I grin and say:"Same with me." James grins and his ringtone goes off, he grabs his cellphone and says:"David, did you already miss me?" I chuckle and James rolles his eyes and says ok. He then ends the call and says:"He warned that iff I touch you one more time, he will kill me. He's already being possesive." I laugh and James grins.

_**A/N **_

_**I hope you liked this chapter ;) I'll post a new chapter tomorrow or tonight, I dunno :P **_

_**Ciao~ **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Love all of you! Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! I have over 100 views for this story on wattpad! , and I uploaded it only a week long (^_^)**_

**_Let's get this started!_**

_David's POV: _

I open my eyes and hear a 'Beep' tone. I groan and grab my cellphone, I see that I have 10 unread messages. I sigh and see that It's only 5am. 5am?! Seriously? I check my inbox and see that I have 6 messages from my sister. She doesn't shut up about her kids. I don't like children, they're too damn noisy. 3 messages from James, he said that he had an amazing night out. I grin and see that I have one message left, I open the message and read:

_'I hope I'm not bothering you. I want to ask you iff you want to come over to my house. My pack is trowing a BBQ party for me, they all know that I have a mate. And they want to celebrate it, I'll understand Iff you can't come. It's just a chance to see you again. Kat~ '_

I smile and start replying to her message, before I send it I read it again:

_'You never bother me. I'll be there, when do I have to come? I also want to see you again.'_

I sigh and press on the send button, I put my cellphone back on my bed and put my arms beneath my head. I sigh and close my eyes, I hear a beep sound again. I grab my cellphone and see a message from Katenis. I smile and read:

_'Be here at 1pm, Mate.'_

I chuckle, I know she doesn't mean mate as in friend. She wrote mate, because I'm her mate. I can't wait to see her again. I sigh again and close my eyes, I think of Katenis. And feel into a deep sleep, while dreaming of my mate.

_Katenis's POV:_

He's coming, David is actually coming to see me. I jump out of bed and ran inside my bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, my hair is like a wild untamed animal. I'm wearing my favorite black shirt, It's an oversized shirt with 'I'm The Alpha' printed on it. I got it for my birthday from Mari, I look in the mirror and nod. Time to go for a run, my wolf needs to get out. I grin and walk back to my bedroom, I take my shirt of and wear a plain white shirt and black short shorts. No need for shoes, iff I'm going to shift. I run down the stairs, and open my front door. I walk away from my house, I stand in front of the woods.

I close my eyes and shift, after a few seconds. A light brown wolf runs through the woods, I feel free. Whenever I become one with my wolf, I alway feel calm. Normally I shift every day, but because my stupid brains where too damn focused on David. I totally forgot about my wolf, I run fast through the woods. After 2 hours of running into the woods, I walk back towards my house. I grab my clothes from the ground and get back into the woods. I shift back to my human form, and put my clothes on at lightning speed. I put my hair into a messy bun and walk towards the practice ground.

My eyes shift into their red alpha colour. I start doing pull ups, push ups, sit ups, and alot more. After an hour, I walk back inside my house. I run towards my bathroom, time to take a refreshing shower. I fill a warm bath, I trow my clothes in the basket. And get inside the bath, I pour a little bit of Camomille sent into the bath. Mari told me that it makes you relax completely, I never tried it out. I sigh and close my eyes, making myself relax completely. I need to tell Mari, that this Camomille stuff really helps. I stay in the bath for an hour, Then I get out of it and take a quick shower.

It's already 9am, David will be here in 4 hours. I wrap a towel around me, and walk towards my wardrobe. I grab some underwear, a black Tanktop, Black jeans short shorts and put them on. Then I start applying black eyeliner, a little bit mascara and dry my hair. I brush my hair and walk down stairs. I start searching for my Black combat boots, once I find them I put them on. Then I get inside the kitchen and start preparing breakfast. I hear someone knock on my door, I open the door and see Colton and Andrew. I smile and say:"Morning Andrew, Colton." They smile and Colton says:"Morning Kat."

I smile and Andrew says:"Yo Kat." I grin and say:"Yo, mate." He grins and I say:"Did you already have breakfast?" They shake their heads, I immediately start baking some more eggs. The guys are already eating, I hear someone knock on the door. Andrew get's up from his chair and says:"I'll open the door." I nod and start eating, I hear Jasper say:"Where's my little sis?" I chuckle and Jasper walks towards me and gives me a kiss on my forehead. I smile and say:"Morning bro." He smiles and sits beside me, I give him a plate with eggs.

He smiles and says:"Well, I came to tell you that When I see your mate. I'm going to have a long chat with him." I lift an eyebrow and say:"Why do you want to have a long talk with him?" Andrew chuckles and Jasper grins, and says:"Already worrying about him?" I cough and say while smiling:"Shut up." He chuckles and says:"Don't worry I won't dare hit him." I stop eating and look mad at Jasper. He laughs and says:"The look on your face is priceless." Jace and the others also laugh, I roll my eyes and say:"Shut up." I stand up and say:"I have some stuff to do."

I trow Jasper my house keys, and walk out of the kitchen. I hear Jasper laugh and Jace say:"Stop teasing her, you need to be happy for her idiot." Jasper laughs and says:"I know, but what I didn't expect. Is that she'll be so protective of him." Colton chuckles and says:"It's my first time seeing kat, being so cute." I roll my eyes and open my front door, I hear Andrew say:"Yeah, she was really cute." I grin and walk outside, I say before closing the door:"An alpha is never cute, idiots." I hear all the guys laugh and Jasper say:"See, I got the cutest sister int he world."

_4hours later... _

_David's POV: _

I'm driving into Katenis's territory, finally I'm going to see her again. I've only seen her yesterday, and I already miss her this much. I hear loud music playing, I grin and drive a bit faster. I see 2 guys standing in front of my car. I stop the car and get out of it. The guy looks at me and says:"Are you David?" I nod and the guy noddes and says:"Follow us." I nod and get inside the car, The guys run in front of me. Their only wearing shorts, I geuss they're going for a swim after this. I shake my head and I drive behind the guys, after a few seconds I see houses.

The guys stop running, and one of them puts his hand in the air. I turn of my car's engine and get out of the car. One of the guy's walks towards me and says:"I'm Colton, Nice to meet you." I smile and say while shaking his hand:"I'm David, but I geuss you already know that." He grins and says:"Yeah, The whole pack knows that." I grin and say:"I'm already famous, nice." The other guy chuckles and says:"I already like you, men." I smile and say:"Thanks mate." The guy smiles and says:"Andrew's my name, buddy." I nod and say:"I'm sure this pack is filled with nice people."

Colton noddes and says:"Yeah, what do you expect. Our alpha is the most kindest and compassionate alpha there is." Andrew noddes and says:"She's also the strongest female werewolve. Plus she got royal blood streaming through her body." These guys love Katenis, That really makes me happy. I smile and say:"So my mate is a royalty." Andrew chuckles and says:"Yeah, sort of. I geuss so." I laugh and say:"You're a funny guy." Andrew grins and says:"I'm glad to see that Kat's mate, is a nice person and has a sence of humor." I smile and say:"Thanks mate."

Colton smiles and says:"Come on let's go." I nod and we start walking towards the houses. I see children playing around, women chatting while cutting vegetables. Men are discussing, while guys are keeping an eye on the barbeques. Many people start staring at me, I smile and they smile back. A women walks towards me and says:"Welcome my son, We've been waiting for you." I smile and say:"I don't mean to be rude, but are you Katenis's mother?" She chuckles and says:"Sadly not, I'm Jace's mother." I smile and hear a guy say:"She's my mother."

I turn around and see a guy the same age as Katenis. He smiles and says:"Nice to meet you David." I smile and say:"Same here, Jace. Right?" He chuckles and says:"Yeah." I smile and say:"I already love these people, they're all so nice." Jace's mum hugs me and says:"I'm so happy, that Katenis has such a handsome mate. And you're such a sweetheart." Jace chuckle's and I also chuckle, and say:"Thank you mam." She chuckles and says:"Are you from England?" I nod and say:"I was born in England, But I'm Italian." She looks at me with her eyes wide open, and says:"No wonder you're this handsome."

Jace, Colton and Andrew laugh. I hear someone else laugh and say:"Typical you mum." I turn around and see Katenis. She looks at me and smiles, I smile and say:"Katenis." She smiles and says:"Thank you for coming, David." I smile and say:"No, Thank you for inviting me." She noddes and Jace's mother says:"Well then guys, let's go and leave these lovebirds alone." I see Katenis blush, she goes with her hand tthrough her hair. I chuckle and Jace noddes, they all walk away. I know they can still hear whatever we say, Katenis looks at me and says:"So, what do you think about my pack?"

I smile and say while standing in front of her:"They're nice people, and it's as iff I'm with family." Her face lightens up, she smiles and says:"Thanks, that means alot to me." I give her a kiss on her forehead and say:"I missed you." She smiles nervously and says:"I missed you too." I hear wolf whistling, I chuckle and Katenis murmurs Idiots. I look at her and she says:"Do you want me to give you a tour around my territory?" I nod and say:"Yeah, that sounds great." She smiles and I say:"Any place is good, as long as you're there." She blushes again and I hear the wolf whistling getting louder.

Katenis sighs, she turns around and growl loud. the guys immediately shut up. I lauagh and say:"That was awesome, Love." She smirks and I see that her eyes, are the colours of an alpha. I smile and say:"You got the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, sweetheart." She chuckles and says:"Thank you, I'm getting alot of compliments from you today." I smirk and say:"I haven't even told you how beautiful you look." She chuckles againa dn says:"I'm only wearing casual clothes." I shake my head and say:"You look beautiful in anything, love."

She smiles and holds my hand, she then starts walking towards the woods. I smile and hear her heart beat fast, I say:"Nervous?" She shakes her head and says:"I'm happy." I stand in fron of her with vampspeed* and kiss her. She looks at me with her eyes wide open. I break our kiss and say:"Surprised?" She noddes and says:"I love you." I sigh and say while putting, an arm around her waist:"I love you so much more, sweetheart." She smiles and kisses me, I kiss her back.

Then I feel her arms wrap around my neck, and her hands burried in my hair. I'm in love with my enemy, and she loves me too. We don't know what the future has in store for us. The only thing i hope is that, whatever happens...I want Katenis to in my life forever. Love, friendship, family. Those are the ties that binds us.

**_A/N_**

**_I know I also used the title of this chapter in 'Lone Wolf' But it's perfect for this chapter~_**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) Comment and make this Alpha happy ~(^_^)~_**

**_*Vampspeed = speed of a vampire. lighting speed ;) _**

**_ps: check out kat and David's outfits for this chapter on my polyvore acc~ _**

**_Pss: the link to my polyvore acc, is in my profile ;) _**

**_See Ya All Ze Later ;D _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry that I haven't uploaded for awhile :( **_

_**Thanx for reading, voting (^_^) Let's get started~**_

_Katenis's POV: _I hear birds chirping, and the sounds of my pack members running. The sound of hildren playing, and women chatting. I hear alot of things, but what I hear the most. Is a heart beat, not mine. I open my eyes, and see that I'm sleeping in David's arms. I sigh and snuggle against him, I look up at David's face and smile. I have the sexiest mate there is, I sigh and stroke his cheek. I hear David say:"You've been staring at me for awhile now." I smile and say:"Am I not allowed to stare at my mate?" David smiles and gives me a kiss on my forehead. I sigh and say:"I love you." David smiles and says:"I love you more."

I look up at him and say:"Let's go have breakfast." I try to sit up straight, but David pulls me towards him. He starts kissing my face, I chuckle and say:"David, stop it." He immediately starts tickling me, I laugh and jump out of bed. I smirk and David lifts an eyebrow and says:"You can't run away from me Katenis." I lift my shoulders and say:"Oh yes, I can." David get's out of bed, and stands in front of me in a blink of an eye. I sigh and say:"That's not fair at all." David hugs me and says:"Got you." I roll my eyes and hear someone growl loud. Jace? I hear another growl, Jasper?

David looks worried at me, he let go of me. I grab his shirt from the ground, and put it on. Then I run down the stairs, I leave my house. And start following the scent of Jace and Jasper, I arrive into the woods. My eyes turn their alpha red, I see Jace growling at some people I don't know. I sniff the air, Vampires! I stand in front of Jace and Growl loud, Jace stops growling and noddes. I look at the vampires and say:"Why are you in my territory?" A guy with a sun kissed skin, looks at me and says:"We're here to find someone." I growl quietly and say:"Who?" The guy looks at me and says:"Katenis O'Brien."

I bare my teeth and growl, then I say:"What do you want from me?" A women with red hair, that reaches till her waist says:"Beause that bitch, claims to be my fiancee's mate." I stand in front of her in a blink of an eye and say:"David is my mate! And I don't give a crap about you being his fiancee. He found his mate, so you're not needed anymore." The redheads eyes turn red and the veins under her eyes are visible. She looks mad at me and shouts:"SHUT UP!" She then hits me right in my face, I feel blood drip down my cheek. This bitch, dares to scratch me with her fake nails.

I hear Jasper say:"Wrong move, bloodsucker." I Immediately grab her on her neck and push her against a tree. She struggles to get free, I look at her and say:"Never hit me, cause you'll end up dead." I'm just about to push my hand right through her chest, when I hear someone shout:"KATENIS!" I let go of her and turn around, David is standing behind me. Wearing only his pants, The girl looks at him and cries. David walks towards her and say:"Are you ok?" Is her for real?! He sees that I'm bleeding, and I'm sure he heard what she said.

And he chooses her over me? This really hurts... I look at the ground and hear David say:"You touch her one more time, and I'll kill you. Got it?" I can't believe his saying this to his own mate. I feel tears burning in my eyes, I'm not going to cry in front of these bloodsuckers or my pack. I look up and see David grabbing the redhead on her neck. She noddes and David let go of her, and puts his hand on my cheek. He looks sad and says:"I'm sorry Katenis, I should have told you about her. She doesnt mean anything to me now. I had to marry her, for the sake of her siblings. But now I don't care anymore. I want you and no one else."

I feel my heart beat fast, I look up at him and nod. David smiles and gives me a kiss on my forehead. I see the redhead looking sad, I geuss she really loves David. Who cares? The redhead looks at me and says:"Even iff he's your mate, I won't give up. One way or another, he'll come back to me. Because we have history together, something you will never have." I grin and say:"You're pathetic, David is my mate. He belongs with me, and I belong with him. And no one will ever get between us, because iff someone does. They'll get to deal with me."

The redhead looks mad at me and stands in front of me with vampspeed, she says with venom:"You'll regret having him as a mate, you two will never be happy. He's a vampire, and you're a werewolve. You don't belong together, go search for another mate in your dog pack." I lift an eyebrow and scoff, then I say:"Are you threatening me?" The redhead clenches her hand into a tight fist and says:"Yes." My eyes turn their alpha red colour, The redhead looks surprised at me. She then stands in front of David with vampspeed.I turn around and see her kissing David, my wolf goes crazy at the sight of that.

I see red in front of my eyes, I run towards her and trow her against a tree. Then I grab her on her arm, and kick her right in her stomach. Then I give her a punch right in her face, she falls on the ground. I growl as loud as I can, she looks scared at me. I pant and say with a voice I barely recognize:"Don't. Touch. Him! Understood?" The redhead looks at me with fear in her eyes, I growl. She noddes and says:"Y..Y..Yes, I understand." I nod and hear someone say:"Victoria, let's go." Victoria stand up from the ground, and walks towards a guy.

He looks at me and says:"Forgive my sister, she can be an idiot sometimes." I nod and say:"I just hope she understands, that David is my mate. I forgive her for now, but next time..." The guy doesn't let me finish my sentence and says:"I will personally teach her a lesson, she will never forget." Victoria stares down at the ground, I nod and the guy puts his hand out. I shake his hand and he says:"I'm Bryan. And again, sorry." I nod and say:"It's in the past." He noddes and they vanish in thin air. I lean against a tree, and David says:"Katenis." I shake my head and say:"You didn't even bother, to push her away."

David sighs and says:"You just didn't see me, I pushed her away. And then you run towards her." I nod and David walks towards me, and puts his hand on my cheek. I sigh and David says:"Katenis, I'm sorry for not telling you about 's just a friend, who was my fiancee 2years ago. Victoria still thinks she's my soulmate." I sigh again and David says:"You're the only one for me. Trust me, I would rather die then be with her. I love you, Katenis." I look up at him and kiss him, I can still smell her scent on him. Even though it's weak, cause I can smell myself more on him.

David kisses me back, I break our kiss and say:"Did you claim her?" David shakes his head and says:"No, she's not my soulmate." I nod and say:"Did you feed on her?" David looks down at the ground, I knew my answer. I grab his hand and whisper:"Use your vampspeed, to bring us back to my room." David looks surprised and uses his vampspeed to bring us to my room. Once we're there, David says:"Why did you want to come back here?" I go with my hand through my hair and say:"I want you to feed on me."

I can hear David's heart beat fast, he goes with his hand through his hair and says:"Are you crazy?" I shake my head and say:"I don't want you to have any memories of her. You fed on her, I know it meant alot to her." David stands in front of me with vampspeed, and says:"I don't care about her, don't you see that?" I sigh ad say:"I'm sorry, I'm just so damn jealous." David chuckles and says:"Well that's cute." I roll my eyes and David says:"Are you sure that you want this?" I nod and David pushes my hair away from my neck. David looks at me, and I see his eyes turn red.

The veins under his eyes are visible, and his fangs... He looks so damn hot. I put my hand on his cheek, and say:"Just do it." David closes his eyes and says:"I'm afraid I might not stop." I give him a peck on his lips and say:"I trust you, more then anyone." David smiles and says:"Ok." He then lowers his head, I can feel his breath on my neck. He bites my neck in blink of an eye, I feel my knees go weak. This feeling, I have never experienced this. David stops drinking my blood and looks at me. I lean against him, he immediately pulles me against him.

I breath heavy and David says:"Now I have completed our mating ritual." I chuckle and say:"Why didn't you tell me that before?" He grins and says:"Because I'm scared to hurt you." I smile and hug him, he hugs me back and murmurs:"I love you Katenis."

_** A/N **_

_**Review Little wolves ;) **_

_**see ya ze later~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**_

_**A BIG Shoutout to Maddell and semmerlee7! thank you for following/favoriting ;D **_

_**Thanx for reading! Love you guys 3**_

David's POV:

I sigh and start looking through some files. I hear someone knock on my office's door. I say:"Come in." The door opens and Jessica comes inside, I don't have time for this. She walks towards me and says:"Did you miss me?" I sigh and lean back in my desk chair. Jessica was my girlfriend for almost 5years, While Victoria was only my fiancee. Yup, I was a casanova. Dating two girls at once, Victoria didn't know. But Jessica knew, and she didn't care. I look at her, she grins and says:"It's been awhile casanova, how have you been?" I grin and say:"I'm good, great actually. I've found my soulmate."

She smiles and says:"I'm happy for you. And btw I also found my soulmate." I smile and she says:"It's an Italian guy, I met him when I was in Italy. And his name is Sebastian, We're getting married in one week." I look surprised at her, and she chuckles and says:"I know, you never expected me as the type of girl who would get married." I nod and say:"Yeah, you totally changed." She noddes and says:"Well, they say love changes people. I hope I've changed in a good way." I smile and say:"You've always been a nice girl. Always honest and trustworthy." She smiles and says:"Thank you."

Jessica then stares down at her hands and says:"You know what, bring your soulmate with you." I lift an eyebrow and says:"Where to?" She grins and says:"To my wedding, I want to see iff this girl will survive with a casanova heartbreaker like you." I laugh and say:"Since when did I become a heartbreaker?" She chuckles and says:"I really missed you." I smile and say:"Same here." Jessica smiles and says:"Well then, I need to go. I still have to prepare a few things for my wedding. Busy, Busy, busy." I grin and say:"Good Luck."

She noddes and walks towards the door, she stops and says:"Take care of yourself, David." I nod and say:"Off course, you too." She then leaves, I sigh and lean back in my seat. I wonder what Katenis is up to.. I'm sure she practicing with her pack.

_Katenis's POV: _

These stupid idiots! I swear one day, I will kill them. I run towards the garden, and see Andrew and Colton fighting. I push both of them away, and shout:"STOP!" Because of my alpha power, they immeddiately submit. Andrew looks mad at Colton, Jace walks towards me and says:"Kat, what's wrong?" I clench my hands into tight fists and say annoyed:"These two are fighting, I don't have a freaking clue why?!" Colton looks at me and says:"It's something you will never understand." I lift an eyebrow and say:"What?" Colton sighs and says:"Nothing, I'm going for a run."

I sigh and Colton runs towards the woods, I look at Andrew. He goes with his hand through his hair, and says:"It has nothing to do without you Kat. No need to worry." I put my hand on my forehead, I'm exhausted. I turn around and walk towards my room. I feel the ground beneath me spin, and I feel as iff someone is hitting me with a hammer on my head. I've been working alot these days, The pack has some problems. And I stay up all night, to try and find a solution to each problem. It's hard, but as an alpha it's my duty. So even though I might get tired, I have to do it.

I lean against the wall and put my hand on my forehead. How come I have a fever? Werewolves don't get sick, unless they're pregnant. CRAP! I really Hope I'm not pregnant! I walk down the stairs, and run towards Francis's house. I knock on the door a few times, I hear the door open. Francis looks at me and says:"Alpha?" I nod and say:"I need to talk to you." He noddes and I get inside his house, he closes the door behind me. I walk towards his livingroom, and sit down on a couch. Francis leans against the wall and says:"What's wrong Alpha?" I sigh and say:"I don't know, I've been getting dizzy these past few days."

Francis noddes and says:"Let me do a quick check up." After Francis finished doing a check up on me. He sighs and says:"Alpha, how many times did I tell you to get enough sleep?" I grin and say:"Many times." Francis puts his hand on my head and says:"You need to take care of yourself, You're the alpha of this pack. This pack doesn't work without you, so you need to always stay healthy." I nod and Francis says:"And don't worry, you're not pregnant." I sigh and Francis chuckles and says:"You were worried about that?"

I nod and say:"Yeah...I'm still too young to have kids, plus I'm too busy. And my mate is also way too busy. Even though I love kids, but that's something for in a few years." Francis noddes and says:"That's true, you're way too busy now. Btw how's your Mate? We haven't seen him for a week now." I sigh and say:"David, is busy with work. He's a Ceo of his company, so he doesn't have time to visit."" Francis smiles and says:"Did you see him this week?" I nod and say:"Yeah, every day. He calles me, and tells me to meet him somewhere. Yesterday we went to a chinese restaurant, you know how much I love asian food."

Francis chuckles and says:"Yeah, That's your favorite food." I grin and we keep chatting like that for an hour and a half. I laugh and say:"I always feel better after visiting you." Francis chuckles and says:"That's normal, I'm this pack's doctor." I laugh and say:"Yeah, and also because you're my favorite cousin." He smiles and ruffles my hair, I grin and say:"You're still ruffling my hair, and calling me alpha." Francis smiles and says:"I've always called you alpha since you were little. After all I'm 10 years older then you." I smile and say:"That's true, you're like a big brother to me."

Francis smiles and I get up from the couch and say:"Well, I need to go. Talk to you soon, big bro." Francis smiles and says:"Off course." I smile and leave his house,what is this smell? I sniff the air, vampires? The only vampire that crosses my territory is David. I know his scent, but I don't know this scent. It can also be of his ex fiancee, that Victoria bitch. But I don't think that she will dare come back here. I see something move between the trees, it runs fast. I immediately shout:"WHO'S THERE?" I don't hear a sound, The shadow stops moving.

Then it suddenly starts running fast, I shift into my golden brown wolf. And run after the shadow, which idiot dares to ignore me? And then run away? The shadow runs between trees, and I start running faster. Then I jump and tackle the person on the ground. I growl as loud as I can, iff this person is a werewolve. He or she will immediately submit to me. Iff not, then I'll take it as a prisoner. The person looks at me, it's a guy. I think around 17 to 18 years old, his eyes turn red and the veins under his eyes are visible.

I growl loud again, the guy shivers and says:"I don't mean you no harm, I just came here to ask for help." I look at the guy and then I look at my house. He stands up and I walk back home, I look at him and he stands still in front of my house. I run up the stairs, and shift inside my bedroom. I wonder what this guy needs from me? I grab a light blue jeans short shorts, and a white tanktop. Then I run down the stairs, and say to the guy:"Who are you and what do you want?" The guy looks at me and says:"My name's Elijah Morgan. I'm here to ask your alpha to help me, My sister got kidnapped by the Raven pack."

I lift an eyebrow and say:"Why did they kidnap her?" The guy sighs and looks sad, then he says:"Sorry, I'll only tell the rest to the alpha of this pack." I grin and say:"I'm the alpha, just tell me what your problem is." He looks surprised and says:"I never expected The Eclipse pack's alpha to be a girl." I sigh and say:"I hear that alot, But I'm not a girl. I'm a 22years old women." Elijah noddes and says:"Oh sorry, I thought you were the same age as me. I'm 18years old." I grin and say:"Come inside and tell me everything." Elijah smiles and enters my house.

**_A/N _**

**_Cliffhanger sort of... sorry this chapter was normally waaaaay better..._**

**_but because my laptop crashed (_) I had to write alot of things again, and I forgot a few things too... - this is how Kat's wolf looks like ;) good old Jacob Black :p ( check out the pic on my wattpad acc) _**

**_Vote, Comment, Like the story ;) _**

**_And see ya all in the next chapter (^_^)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**_

_**Wazzup my awesome readers!**_

_**You guys always make me so happy :D I got almost 400reads for this story on wattpad! **_

_**Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Love ya guys! **_

_**Let's Continue this story~**_

_Katenis's POV: _

I lean in my chair and look at Elijah. This guy came here to ask me, to help him save his sister. I sigh and say:"First I need to talk to my beta and third in command. Meanwhile you can walk around, or iff you want to sleep. I'll take you to a room." Elijah smiles and says:"Thank you, You're the first werewolve who treats a vampire good." I sigh and say:"It's not your fault that they treat you guys badly. Some vampires deserve to be treated badly. Others don't deserve that, trust me. I know that." He stares at me and I smile and say:"What?" He shakes his head and says:"Nothing, I just wonder iff.. Nevermind."

I sigh and say:"Just say it." Elijah sighs and says:"I'm just wondering why you're so okay, with having a vampire in your territory?" I grab a cigarette from my pocket, and light up. Then I inhale it, and blow out a ring of smoke. I look at him and say:"It's because I know someone who's a vampire, and it's such a good person." I really miss David, I haven't seen him for a day now. I smile and say:"I think you know that person." He lifts an eyebrow and says:"Maybe.. But I have been living on my own for awhile now. Ever since my sister got kidnapped." I walk towards him, and ruffle his hair.

He looks surprised at me. I sigh again and say:"I feel sorry for you, I know what it feels like to live on your own." Elijah looks sad and says:"I hate to live alone, I hate just being alone. I feel as iff I will never be happy." I nod and say:"That's the exact same feeling I had." I go with my hand through my hair and say:"I promise you, I will find your sister. And after that, iff you want. You and your sister can stay here." Elijah covers his eyes with his hand, I see his shoulders shaking. I put my hand on his shoulder and He says:"I will do anything for you. Just find my sister."

I look at him and see that his eyes are a little bit red. A tear rolles down his cheek, I nod and say:"Just pledge your loyalty to me, then I can make you a member of my pack." He stands up from the couch, and says:"How do I need to pledge my loyalty to you." I smile and say:"Just by saying it, that you will never leave this pack. That you will never betray The Eclipse pack, and that I am your alpha." He noddes and says:"I, Elijah Morgan. Promise to never leave nor betray the Eclipse pack. And that you, Alpha Katenis are my alpha." I smile and put out to him, he shakes my hand.

I grin and say:"Welcome to the pack Elijah. Just so you know, I think this is the first time in history. That a vampire became a member of a werewolve pack." He laughs and I chuckle, then I say:"Well let me show you, your room." We both walk upstairs, I stop right in front of my room. I look at him and say:"Give me a second, I need to grab my cellphone." He noddes, and I open my room's door. I look behind me, and see Elijah staring out of the window. I'm glad I made him a member of my pack. Poor guy, he really makes me remember the old times. I open my door further and step inside my room.

I walk towards my wardrobe and grab my cellphone. I hear a heartbeat behind me, I turn around and see David sitting on my bed. His shirt is half unbuttoned, and he's staring at me. I grin and say:"To what owe I the pleasure to find you in my bed mister?" David smirks and says:"I was hoping to find a certain beautiful women." I smile and walk towards him, he grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him. I fall right against his chest, he chuckles and says:"I missed you." I look in his eyes and give him a quick peck. He smiles and says:"I see you missed me too."

I nod and say:"Yeah, I hate not being able to see you whenever I want to." He looks at me with a soft look on his face. I sigh and David says:"What do you want me to do?" I sigh and say:"Stay here, forever." David smirks and says:"I've been waiting for you to say that." I roll my eyes and he puts his hand on my waist. Then he pulls me flush against him, and kisses me. I close my eyes and kiss him back. I hear someone gasp, and say:"Oh, I..I..I'm sorry.. I..I'll wait downstairs." I Break my kiss with David, and stand up. I turn around and see Elijah walking away. I run after him and say:"Elijah!"

He stops and says:"Y..Yeah." I go with my hand through my hair, and he says:"I didn't know that you have a mate." I smile and say:"I forgot to tell you that." He noddes and looks at the ground, he's so cute. He's blushing cause he saw me making out with David. I feel someone breath against my neck, I turn my head a little bit to the right. David smiles and says:"That hurst Katenis. The first thing you have to tell everyone, is that you have a mate." I grin and say:"Allright mister, I won't forget it." He noddes and looks at Elijah, then he looks at me and says:"Who's that?" I smile and say:"Elijah Morgan, the newest member of the Eclips pack."

David lifts an eyebrow and says:"But he's a vampire." I nod and say:"His sister got kidnapped by the Raven pack, I promised him to save her." David noddes and Elijah looks up, He looks at David with his eyes wide open. I smile and Elijah says:"D..D..David C..Cavallo." He then looks at me and says:"Your mate is a vampire?" I nod and say:"Yes." He leans against the wall, and says:"WOW! I can't believe this." David smirks and says:"Just relax buddy." Elijah noddes and says:"This is another thing that has never happened in history." I chuckle and say:"Yeah, that's true."

David smiles and says:"That's because my soulmate, is a special women. She's an alpha of one of the strongest packs. She's smart, honest, kind, compassionate, strong, loved by her pack, sweet, and alot more. But most of all she's the most beautiful women I have ever seen." I feel my cheeks burn, I'm sure I've blushed for the first time in my life. David looks at me and chuckles, I give him a playfull push. Elijah smiles and says:"I'm glad that you're happy. Now I know, that one day I will also find happiness." I smile and nod, Then I say:"Your room is the last one in the hall."

Elijah noddes, and I hear someone knock loud on the front door. I close my eyes, and mind link with Jace. I say:"Jace, is that you knocking on my door?" He says:"Yeah, we have a major problem! There are rogues on the border of our territory." I sigh and say:"Iff they come in peace, stay with them till I come. Iff not, kill all of them." Jace sighs and says:"They're here to fight!" I clench my hand into a tight fist and say:"I'm coming!" I break the link between me and Jace, I growl loud. David looks surprised at me and says:"What's wrong?" I look mad an dsay:"Some rogues declare war on my pack."

I look at David and say:"You stay here, I don't want anything to happen to you." David shakes his head and says:"No way in hell! I'm coming with you, I don't want anything to happen to you." I nod and say:"Elijah, you're staying here." He also shakes his head and says:"I want to protect you, I also want to help you." I sigh and say:"Okay, But I'm leaving now." I run down the stairs with wolfspeed, I open my front door. David and Elijah look at me, I growl loud again. All the pack members stand in front of me in a few seconds. I look at them and say:"Follow me!"

Then I jump and shift in mid air, I land on my 4 paws. I look at David, He noddes. His eyes turn red and the veins under his eyes are visible. I immediately statr running towards the woods, David, Jace and Jasper running right behind me. The rest of the pack is running behind the three of them. No one will touch my pack! United we stand strong, no matter who or what you are. I run through the woods, and stop right in front of the border of my territory. I see almost 20 rouges, I growl and Jump right on a rouge. The fight begins!

_**A/N**_

_**Cliffhanger, sort of :p **_

_**So lovelies, leave a review (^_^) **_

_**you'll get lots and lots of cookies ~**_


End file.
